


Naptimes and Conversations

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Started with the idea of two part story, but wondering if there is more there - maybe one with Stef & Lena talking with Adam b/c they did not want to make a unilateral decision and one where they talk with the boys...but not sure.  I don't want to repeat too much so I will have to wait and see if I get inspired!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Scene one begins between Seasons 2 & 3 of the Fosters_

Lena is cooking dinner in the kitchen happily humming along. It was a nice Saturday afternoon and the house was quiet. Stef was at work, Brandon was out with friends, Callie was spending the day with Robert and Sophia, Mariana was at a dance event till tomorrow and Jesus had left for boarding school. Lena was home alone with Jude and Connor who had made it a day on the couch. 

The boys had been spending lots of time together since Connor had been released from the hospital and Connor was back in school on Monday, so this was their last weekend of ‘freedom’. 

Lena had decided to make a dinner that would work for everyone’s schedules, not need to sit down for it, just eat when hungry. She enjoyed playing with the recipes and while her own mother was fancier in her cooking, Lena preferred to go with healthy, comfort food.

It must have been about 30 minutes before she realized that the house had gotten extremely quiet, too quiet? She listened but didn’t hear anything, no voices or music or anything. Looking into the living room, Lena saw that the TV screen was black, nothing on, but she didn’t see the boys.

Turning back, Lena took a deep breath and felt a twinge of concern and walked slowly, and quietly, up the stairs and saw the door to Jude & Jesus’ room closed. Lena walked up to the door and was about to put her hand on the knob but paused for a second and decided to knock instead. The door opened slightly as it wasn’t actually closed fully.

Pushing on the door Lena took another breath and looked in. Nothing. The room was empty. Looking around she saw the open door to the bathroom but no sign of the boys. She walked over to Brandon’s room but it was empty as was Callie & Mariana’s room. Where did they go?

Walking back downstairs Lena looked at the living room and noticed Connor’s crutches on the floor next to the sofa. If they were here, then where was Connor? 

Walking fully into the living room this time, Lena finally noticed Jude and Connor. They were laying on the couch, Connor pushed up against the cushions and Jude up against him with Connors arm around him and Connor’s head leaning in to space between Jude’s neck and shoulder. Both of them completely unconscious.

Lena smiled knowing that they must have fallen asleep watching the movie. She remembered the day Connor had come in to her office, so upset about Jude’s mutism, wanting to know how to help him. So desperately wanting Jude to talk to him again and blaming himself for Jude’s shutdown. Lena had picked up that Jude had feelings for Connor fairly early, especially after he had asked her about when she knew that she was gay, but it wasn’t until that office visit that she suspected that the feelings were mutual. She had watched the two of them circle each other tentatively, looking for reassurance and approval, but not sure if the other would return their feelings. 

Her own mother had pushed Lena about her sexuality before Lena was really ready and she promised herself that she would not repeat that decision so she had simply waited. When Jude finally confessed about the tent and his feelings at the hospital she couldn’t have been prouder…and to be honest, more than a little afraid.

Despite her anger at Adam for his actions, she did understand the fear that motivated them. Stef, like Adam, wanted to protect her kids from the world and all of its ugliness and she got that. But if they didn’t fight back against it, it would never change. That was her struggle – whether to let Jude face all that ugliness or to protect it from him by asking him to lie about who he was. She wanted him to stand proud and was so happy when he did, but every once in a while, she reacted like Adam and Stef – just wanting these boys to be safe.

But seeing them like this, their faces without stress or worry or fear but peace. She smiled again softly that quickly turned a bit more intense as she quietly went back to the kitchen. Grabbing her phone she went back to the living room and took several pictures of the sleeping boys before heading back to the kitchen.

Standing at the table, Lena looked through the pictures and found one that she particularly liked and sent it to Stef with the caption “isn’t this adorable?”

Putting down the phone she started on making dessert and about 5 minutes later her phone dinged.

Stef: _AWWWWWW_  
Stef: _That is so sweet._  
Stef: _You do know if he finds out he is going to die luv_

Lena smiles as she types back.

Lena: _Then we will just not tell him, hmmmm._  
Stef: _okay…but I want to see the rest when I get home. I know you took more._  
Stef: _Also, please don’t let the others find them like that. They would tease him to no end._

Lena smiled and knew that Stef was right. Mariana and Brandon would love to be able to embarrass Jude over it and Callie…she was not sure how Callie would handle it.

_Several weeks later_

Lena and Stef came back to the house from the store with a load of groceries. All of the kids were out on this Sunday afternoon, at least before the rain came in, now they might be who knows where. It had started out great, but the weather turned nasty and had been raining for over an hour now. 

Stef started putting away the groceries while Lena looked around the downstairs – no sign of anyone, but as she turned back towards the kitchen she spotted Connor’s skateboard in the front door. Jude and Connor had said they were going to the skate park, so they must have changed their minds or were home. 

Walking back to the kitchen, Stef looked up “Just got a text from Callie & Mariana. They are at the mall and have decided to see a movie. Gonna try and wait out the rain” Stef said.

“Okay” Lena said, “I see Connor’s skateboard in the hall, but no one is in the living room. I will check upstairs.” As she turns to go Stef looks at her wondering why she seems concerned. I mean the house is quiet, they are probably not here or…oh! Stef looks back up and starts after Lena.

Lena gets to the top of the stairs and sees the door to Jude’s room is partially open, but no light on. With the storm, the house is pretty dark. She pauses for a second when she hears Stef coming up behind her. Looking back “What’s wrong?” she whispers. 

Stef just gives her a look, they both know what they are thinking and they move towards the door and Lena pushes on it. There on Jude’s bed are the boys, once again asleep. Jude lying on his back with Connor on his side, one arm across Jude, their heads leaning up against each other.

Stef smiles thinking how cute they look laying there and turns to see a similar smile on her wife’s face. She nods her head back toward the door and they head back down stairs.

“Oh god, they are so cute!” Stef says once they are back in the kitchen. “I mean did you see that they still had their shoes on?”

“Yes” Lena says worry creeping in to her voice.

“What” Stef says picking up on Lena’s concern. “Luv, they obviously feel asleep playing a game on Jude’s tablet, it was right there. They were fully dressed, on top of the covers, door still open. No broken rules, why are you concerned?”

Lena sits down and looks over at her wife with a sad smile. “I know they didn’t do anything wrong Stef. I’m just worried. They are so young. You and I, even as adults, we have to face prejudice and bigotry every day.”

“Yeah so” Stef says. “Comes with the territory love. It’s not fair or right, but we don’t get to choose how other people react to us. I mean come on, we are an inter-racial, lesbian couple with kids. There are plenty of people who are going to react badly, but we can’t let them decide how we live.”

“I know” Lena says “but I worry about them. You and I, we can handle it. Maybe not always the best, but at least we know what we are doing. When we walk into a public place, we know whether we feel comfortable and safe enough to be who we are. I worry that Jude and Connor don’t have that awareness.”

Stef looks at Lena and knows what she means. They have always been aware of how others may view them and are careful with showing affection in new places and situations. It’s a defense strategy that they hate, but know they have no choice about. “Okay, I totally get that. But I don’t get why seeing the boys fallen asleep is causing this concern.”

Lena stands up to get a glass of water. Looking back from the sink she tries to compose her thoughts and articulate them carefully. “Stef, you didn’t come out till after Brandon was born. But did you ever date a woman in high school?”

“No. You know that. I was so deep in the closet I couldn’t even admit to having those feelings” Stef said.

“Well I did – in college at least” Lena said. “My mother pushed me out the closet and just as I was trying to figure out who I was as an adult, having to deal with my sexuality, well, it was tough. I remember having people yell out homophobic slurs at me when I was out with a girl on a date.”

Stef walked over and grasped Lena’s hand. She was trying to say something but wasn’t there yet. “So, what are you thinking?”

“Stef, what if Jude and Connor get hurt just being themselves. We never had to worry about this before, not for our kids. I mean us dealing with ignorance, sure and I am ready to do that. But we never had to worry that Brandon kissing his girlfriend would get him beaten up. We do with Jude.” Lena was so disappointed in herself. 

She believed in standing up for what’s right, for being who you are without shame or fear, but she also was scared for her son. “And god help me, I think I get Adam now. I get why he reacted so badly. I was so mad at him for not saying Jude was gay and not accepting Connor. When he said he didn't care if Jude was gay, but he didn't want Connor to be. I was so disappointed with him, but while I think a big piece of it was not wanting his son to be gay period, I think there was a lot of fear there. He had to suspect Stef. He wouldn't have cared about Jude if he didn't already wonder about Connor. I mean I was so focused on them being able to be themselves that I forgot for a minute about what they were going to face.”

“Love, we can’t let fear rule us” Stef said hugging her wife. “Adam, and you, are both right to be worried. We don’t live in the perfect world that we deserve. We shouldn’t have to deal with this kind of fear or prejudice, but we do. All we can do is teach them to be safe, to be careful, and to be proud of who they are. This is part of the burden that we face being gay or lesbian or anything different. We try to improve things where we can.”

“Really? I seem to recall you wanting Jude and Connor not to hang out when Adam was being so upset about the camping trip” Lena said with a smile.

Stef looked down before looking back at Lena. “I know…and I was wrong. I guess I let my fear make that decision that day and I am so glad you fought me on it. But what do you want to do?”

Lena looked up towards Jude’s room and thought of those two boys sleeping so peacefully. “Maybe…maybe we should consider changing the rules” she offered tentatively.

“What” Stef said a little sharply. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, maybe the rules for Jude shouldn’t be the same as they are for the rest of the kids” Lena offered tentatively, nervous as she saw the look of surprise on Stef’s face.

“Wait. What are you saying, that they should be able to do…” Stef left the sentence hanging

“I don’t know Stef. I just…I wonder if….ugh, this is so not coming out like it is in my head” Lena complained. “I know we have to be fair. I know we have to be consistent with our kids. We don’t play favorites and I don’t plan to start.”

“Okay” Stef replies carefully.

“But it’s not the same hon. Mariana doesn’t have to worry that hugging her boyfriend will get her attacked. Callie doesn’t have to worry that kissing a boy will get a bottle thrown at her head or beaten up. Brandon doesn’t have to worry that if he's caught fooling around with someone he loves that he will be arrested. For Jude and Connor, they can’t just be themselves like the others can.” Lena goes back to sit down frustrated that they have to even have this conversation.

Stef comes over and joins her. “So are you saying we have one set of rules for the straight kids and one for the gay ones?”

Lena looks up at here “NO! Of course not.” She pauses “Maybe.” Another pause “I don’t know.” Lena sits quietly for a minute “I really hate this” she finally says. “We shouldn’t have to have this conversation. We should just be able to let them be kids and grow up, not too fast, but happy and safe.”

“The world isn’t safe love” Stef said softly. “We can’t protect them from it forever. Hell, we can’t even protect them from it today. All of our kids make decisions that put them at risk…it’s part of becoming an adult.” Stef pauses “So what do we do?”

“I don’t know” Lena replies. “Maybe nothing. I mean you are right, they didn’t break any rules or do anything wrong. Maybe we should just let things be for now.” Stef and Lena hug for a minute before deciding to start dinner.

======

Standing in the other room, unnoticed by either of her moms, Mariana has been listening to their conversation since they came downstairs and her emotions are all mixed up. When she heard momma arguing that Jude should get different rules she was upset about the fairness until she started hearing why. Mariana had never worried that someone would get mad at her for kissing Mat or Zach. But the idea of someone hurting Jude just because he kissed Connor made her blood boil not only because it was wrong, but because she knew it could happen.

Walking quietly to her room she stuck her head in to Jude’s room and spotted the objects of discussion still sound asleep curled up with each other. Smiling at the scene before her, she realized that she had never seen them be very comfortable with each other outside of the house. They were very reserved, and she had just thought that was due to Jude’s personality, but now she wondered if it wasn’t that even they were aware of the risk of danger by being too open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Several days later_

Mariana was sitting in her room chewing on her thoughts. She had been thinking about the conversation between her moms for days now and she still hadn’t come to a solution. It was time for some assistance. 

Walking over to Brandon’s room she found him at his keyboard playing. “Brandon” she interrupted “can I speak with you for a minute in my room?”

“I’m practicing Mari” he replied distractedly. “Can it wait?”

“No” she said walking over to him “I really need to talk with you and Callie.”

Brandon looked at her as she walked out of the room suddenly nervous. Why does she want to talk to me and Callie? What’s going on?

Mariana walked down stairs and out into the back yard. Callie was sitting on the swing playing her guitar “Callie, can I talk to you?” she asked.

“Sure” Callie replied as she continued to strum the strings. “What’s up?”

“Not here, in our room please” Mariana said before heading back in the house.

Wondering what had gotten into Mariana, Callie followed her into the house and up to their room. Walking in she saw Brandon sitting on Mariana’s bed. She started to speak when Mariana closed and locked the door behind them.

“Mariana” Brandon asked nervously “what’s going on? Why did you lock the door?”

Mariana joined Brandon on the bed and motioned for Callie to sit in the chair nearby. “I have been struggling with something that I overheard for the last few days and I think that since it involves both of you, we need to talk about it.”

Brandon and Callie both looked at each other nervously but could not think of anything that Mariana could be talking about.

“It happened a few days ago on Sunday, when we had that big storm” Mariana began. They both nodded, it was a pretty impressive storm and everyone had to ride it out. “I was going to go to a movie with Callie but I got delayed and the weather was so bad that Tia just dropped me off at the house. I came in but didn’t see anyone and then when I was walking towards the living room I heard moms coming down stairs and they were talking about Jude.”

“What about Jude” Callie interrupted with a look of concern.

“Oh calm down Callie, nothing bad” Mariana said with a huff. She knew that Jude and Callie had been through a lot, but Jude was now their brother too, so she needed to remember that she wasn’t the only one who cared about him. “They were actually talking “about Jude and Connor.”

“Wait” Brandon said. “Did you eavesdrop?”

“Uh, duh!” Mariana replied saucily. “Do you think they would have talked openly if they knew I was there? Anyways…apparently Jude and Connor had fallen asleep in Jude’s room and they were a bit…concerned.”

“Why?” Brandon asked.

“Yeah, that doesn’t make any sense Mariana” Callie said.

“Well it kinda does.” Mariana looked at both her siblings and realized that she needed to be delicate. “It seems that Jude and Connor were playing a game and fell asleep.” She paused as they both looked at her unconcerned. “Together.” Still nothing. “In Jude’s bed.” Callie’s eyes widened suddenly as she pictured it, Brandon still looked confused. “Cuddling.” There we go! Now he gets it!

“Wait a second” Brandon said his voice squeaking a bit “they were in bed together?”

“Sorta” Mariana said quietly.

“What do you mean SORTA!?!” Callie said standing up and walking nervously back and forth.

“They were on top of the bed asleep.” She replied.

“Were they…I mean…how were….” Brandon kept trying to ask something and looking at Callie’s stricken face Mariana laughed. “They were fully clothed guys. Still had their shoes on even.”

Callie sighed and sat back down. Brandon seemed to take a minute to finish processing things. “Okay” he started “so they fell asleep, admittedly a bit embarrassing to be caught like that, but not really a big thing.”

Callie didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She had always been the one looking out for Jude but as he got older, he pushed her away more. She realized that she couldn’t act like his mom now that he had one, well two, real ones. But it was hard to remember what just being a sister felt like.

“That wasn’t the problem” Mariana said. “The problem was momma. She sounded really scared and worried about them and what they would face being a couple.”

“Wait” Callie said “they were freaking out about Jude being gay? I don’t believe that.”

“No, not that” Mariana reassured them “it wasn’t that they were gay, it was all of the ugly things that being gay exposed them to. Bullies, hate, abuse and prejudice. It seemed that momma was really worried that they wouldn’t be careful when out in public and might draw some bad people’s attention.”

“Yeah” Callie said sadly “I worry about that too.”

Brandon looked over at Callie suddenly concerned “Hey, we watch out for them at school and whenever we go somewhere. You know that.”

“Brandon” Mariana interrupted him “have you really watched Jude and Connor interact at school and at home and seen the difference?”

Both Brandon and Callie looked at Mariana confused “What do you mean?” Callie asked.

“I noticed it a while ago and since the conversation I have been paying particular attention to how they act around each other. Haven’t you noticed that here at home they hold hands and are always touching, but anywhere else they keep their distance?”

Callie thought for a second and realized that Mariana was right. She tried to avoid them at home because they were so lovey-dovey, but they weren’t when they went out. They were being cautious about their relationship “But that’s not bad is it?” Callie asked softly.

“Really?” Mariana said “how would you feel if you couldn’t hold hands with Wyatt?” Looking at Brandon “Of if people would hurt you if you kissed Talya at school. Imagine if everyone on the street or at the mall or wherever you went disapproved of your feelings.” Brandon looked very uncomfortable and looking at Callie he could tell she was feeling the same.

The three sat there in silence for a few minutes as they all thought about how they would feel in Jude’s shoes. “Okay” Brandon said sullenly “now that you have made us all feel like complete asses. What are we supposed to do about it?”

Taking a deep breath because she knew that neither Callie nor Brandon were going to take this well, Mariana decided to plunge in. “Brandon, how old were you when you and Talya….” She lifted her eyebrows with a smirk. Brandon’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath “MARIANA!” “Kidding…sort of. Look the fact is that all of us, including Jesus have either had sex or decided to and none of us talked to moms about it or asked for permission. But up to that point, we could kiss and hold hands and do all that couple stuff anywhere. Jude and Connor can’t and when they decide to go…there…they shouldn’t be scared either.”

“MARIANA” Callie said jumping up “I am not talking about my brother’s sex life!!” Brandon looked really uncomfortable as well.

Mariana watches as both of them struggle with the idea and to be fair she did too, but after dealing with Jesus and Lexi, it was a bit easier and she had enough time to think about it objectively. 

Callie looked at Mariana sitting there patiently “What?!?” she said “This is crazy. Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because” Mariana said calmly “you need to be honest with yourself. You don't want to think about this because it's Jude, just like I freaked out when Jesus got together with Lexi. Thinking of that freaks you out, I know. But Callie, Jude is growing up and sooner or later, he is going to have sex. And honestly with Connor as his boyfriend, it will probably be sooner."

"MARIANA" Callie yells again.

"C'mon, be objective. Jude has the most good looking guy in his class as a boyfriend. You think they aren't thinking about it at least? I mean Jesus was only a little over a year older than they are when he did. Anyway, momma had an idea that her and mom decided against and I think it should be re-considered.”

“What idea?” Brandon asked.

“She thought that maybe Jude should have different house rules than the rest of us.”

Both Brandon and Callie were stunned. What the?!? They looked at each other and then back at Mariana.

“And you agree with this?” Brandon said skeptically.

“Oh don’t get me wrong” Mariana says quickly. “If it was one set of rules for you and Jesus and one for us (pointing at Callie and herself) then I would raise total hell. But this is different. It’s not right or fair or the way it should be, but the fact is that none of us have to face what they do.”

Callie sat down beside Brandon with a troubled look. “I don’t like the idea of Jude doing…that…but…I am so scared that he will be hurt by people who don’t accept him. What are we supposed to do?”

Brandon looked at Callie and how sad she was and he looked up at Mariana “so what are you thinking Mari?”

“I think that we should suggest that Jude have an exception to one house rule.”

“Which rule” Callie says nervously.

“The open door rule. I think that they should be allowed to shut their door” Mariana says quietly.

Brandon sucks in his breath. That was a big rule in the house. They all skirted it whenever possible, but with Jesus out of the house Jude had his own room and they were basically suggesting to ask their moms to allow him to be alone and unsupervised with Connor. 

Callie was even more shocked by the idea, but thinking about it she understood Mariana’s point. She trusted her brother, and to be honest with herself, she trusted Connor. She knew that they would probably be more cautious than the rest of the siblings in truth and maybe they deserved to be given some more freedom, even if they were younger.

“Okay” Callie said softly “maybe you are right. But what are we supposed to do about it?”

They all sat there for a while. “I think we should talk to moms and let them know we are okay with it and let them decide” Mariana said firmly.

Looking at each other, they got up and headed downstairs. Walking in to the kitchen Mariana saw her moms preparing dinner. “Momma, where’s Jude?”

“He’s at Connor’s” Lena replied looking at the three kids standing there looking less than happy. “What’s going on?”

“We would like to have a family meeting” Mariana said looking at her moms. 

“What’s up” Stef said walking over to them. “We can call Jude back…”

“No” Mariana said quickly. “We don’t think he should be invited to the meeting.”

Lena and Stef looked at each other concerned. “Why not?” Stef asked cautiously.

“Because it is about him” Brandon replied carefully.

Callie walked out and headed to the living room with Mariana and Brandon right behind her to wait for their moms to join them. Stef and Lena looked at each other concerned but followed the kids and sat down. “So, what’s going on?” Stef asked looked at each of them.

Brandon looked at Mariana and Callie wouldn’t look at anyone so Mariana decided it was up to her. “Do you remember last Sunday, when we had the big storm?”

“Yes” Lena said.

“I was going to go to the movies with Tia and Callie, but with the weather, Tia was nervous driving so she just dropped me off at the house.”

Lena looked at Stef “When was this” Lena asked concerned because she didn’t remember seeing Mariana in the house till much later, when Callie got back.

“Right before you came down the stairs after seeing Jude and Connor asleep upstairs” Mariana said quietly.

Lena and Stef looked at each other concerned and back at Mariana “Why didn’t you tell us you were back?” Lena asked gently.

“You were talking about Jude and I was listening to everything you were saying and I was kind of mad and then sad and then…I don’t know, just really, really angry” Mariana said.

“Oh honey” Lena said getting up and sitting next to her daughter. “We were concerned and talking but it’s not something to be angry about…”

“No” Mariana interrupted “I wasn’t angry about what you said, I was angry because you were right momma. It’s not fair what Jude has to go through. That’s why I told Brandon and Callie about everything you said.”

Lena looked over at Stef concerned. This was quickly getting out of control. Her conversation with Stef was a chance to vent her frustration, not to upset her family. 

“We think you were right momma” Brandon said as the silence went on a bit too long for comfort.

“What do you mean B?” Stef asked him.

“It’s not fair for Jude and Connor to have to be scared to be together if they aren’t at home, but they are. We have all noticed how they act differently. I mean I think we noticed it with you two as well, but it just didn’t seem the same somehow till Mariana pointed it out” he said.

“We wanted to let you know” Mariana said taking a deep breath “we are okay if there is a different rule for Jude than the rest of us. Not because he is boy because that would so not be okay, but because of all the other stuff.”

Lena and Stef looked at each other, faces unreadable to their kids.

“Callie” Stef said softly “you haven’t said anything.”

Callie sighed deeply. Taking a deep breath she looked up at all of them for a moment before looking back down at her hands. “I love Jude so much, and it kills me to say this, but I do wish he was straight.” Mariana’s eyes widened, Brandon looked upset and Stef and Lena looked at each other concerned. “Not because I want him to be something he isn’t” she continued not noticing their reactions “but because he had such a hard life before coming here and this is going to make it harder. I feel so bad that I feel this way, but I do. I mean I love Connor too. I see Jude light up when he sees him or they are together, even when he is just texting him. And I am so grateful that he makes Jude happy, but I just wish he didn’t have to face people who will hate him for just being.” Callie looks up at them and sees the tears in everyone’s eyes. “But I think Mariana’s right. He, no…they, need to have a place where they are 100% safe. And for now, that’s here. I agree with Mariana.” Brandon nods in agreement.

Stef looks at Mariana “what do they mean love?”

“We think that Jude and Connor should not have to follow the open door rule” Mariana stated simply.

Stef sat back surprised and looked at Lena with a degree of concern. Lena was no less surprised by this.

“To be clear” Lena started “you are saying that you all think it is okay for the three of you, four when Jesus is back, to have to follow that rule, but that it is okay that Jude, the youngest, doesn’t?”

“Yes” Brandon says. “Definitely” Mariana confirms. Callie just nods and smiles a bit.

Lena is stunned “Okay. I am not sure what to say to this.”

“I think that momma and I need to talk about it some more” Stef said firmly. “But I do appreciate that all of you talked with us and that if we decide this that you understand that it isn’t because we have different standards because Jude is gay.”

“But you do” Callie said softly. “You have to. It’s not right or fair, but it is a good decision that we will support you on. Besides, we trust Jude and Connor. That and we didn’t say we would make it easy for them” she said smiling a bit.

“Oh yeah” Brandon said his smile growing “I think we are probably going to spend lots more time with our baby brother in his room don’t you think?”

Mariana got a very evil smile. “Oh yes! This is going to be a lot of fun!”

“Okay Everyone, before you start planning operation interruption, momma and I need to talk about it first. We haven’t agreed to anything yet.” Stef said standing up “So we also have to finish dinner. So upstairs till we call you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started with the idea of two part story, but wondering if there is more there - maybe one with Stef & Lena talking with Adam b/c they did not want to make a unilateral decision and one where they talk with the boys...but not sure. I don't want to repeat too much so I will have to wait and see if I get inspired!


End file.
